


AkaKuro One-Shot Compilations

by Takucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M, You Have Been Warned, this fic will give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takucchi/pseuds/Takucchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 1: Flower Shop AU! A redhead mogul was referred to a small flower shop by a close friend. He did not expect that aside from flowers, a certain blunette manager had caught his eye and just won't get out of his mind.</p><p>Story 2: Cruise Ship AU! A once in a lifetime encounter has completely changed Kuroko Tetsuya's dull world; and that is meeting Akashi Seijuro, a man who pledges his love in their first encounter under the red sky. Reality hits him hard when he realizes everything is temporary, and so is his life with the redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower Shop AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 1: Flower Shop AU! A redhead mogul was referred to a small flower shop by a close friend. He did not expect that aside from flowers, a certain blunette manager had caught his eye and just won't get out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've been wanting to make a drabble compilation fic lately, but I decided to just make a compilation of one-shots that I have stocked up in my plot bunnies. Also, I still am looking for someone who is kind enough to be a beta reader of mine. I do hope I find someone, since I know it will improve my writing and my fics will be a much more enjoyable read for you guys.
> 
> Warnings: There might be some grammatical errors and typos, OOC maybe, FLUFF and MOAAAR FLUFF, A SUPPOSED TO BE HALLOWEEN FIC

****

**I - Flower Shop AU!**

A person stood in front of a small house in which it looked like an old shack straight from the movies. The said person has striking red hair and his eyes were of different colors- One is ruby while the other is gold. He is wearing a gray suit matching it with black slacks and a pair of expensive leather shoes.

One could easily tell he is of high status. His name is Akashi Seijuro, an influential mogul who is also the Board Director of Rakuzan Corporation; a well-known corporation whose business expands from malls, hotels and even airlines.

Back to the situation at hand, the house had a small wooden gate that looked as if- If it was pushed, it could go down anytime, the walls were made out of bricks that had vines growing out of them, it had a small circular window that seems to be the only source of light, and there were stoned steps from the gate leading to the door, stuck onto it was a small, yet noticeable wooden sign that says  _"Welcome"_. Different kinds of plants and flowers surrounded the whole house adding to the fairytale-like appearance of its exterior.

The redhead mogul's eyes visibly twitched at the sight. It was almost  _that_ time of year again, so he needed to buy a bouquet of flowers. His friend, and business partner, Midorima Shintaro had  _persistently_  referred him, albeit indirectly to the shop. So he expected it to be exclusive and gallant looking.

If ever he didn't have his friend's directions, he might have never known it was a shop.

He slowly opened the gate and took his time to marvel at the sight. He pushed the main door with minimal strength. The door's bell gave off a small ding but after that, there were no signs of staff around.

"Is it closed...?" the redhead thought as he eyed the shop displays and flowers about. Everything was placed neatly and despite the old looking exterior, inside the shop was fairly new. The walls were beige colored and a few antique ceiling fans were hanging. It had a very homey feeling. "Beautiful." He couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

"Thank you."

Akashi abruptly turned around at the greeting of a monotone voice behind him, who seem to have heard his musing. His eyes widens a fraction when he sees a lithe male who has teal colored locks and blue doe eyes.

"Are you the shopkeeper?" the mogul asks in slight annoyance and a bit of awe.

"Yes. I am the manager, Kuroko Tetsuya. How may I help you?" the other politely answers, his doll-like face still void of emotions.

"I do think that should keep a close eye on your shop and costumers." Akashi ignored the inquiry and reprimands the blunette.

Really, it's rude to not greet your costumers as they enter the shop, not to mention sneaking up on them. It's commonsense.

"Pardon me sir; but I have been here ever since you entered the shop. I may have greeted a bit too soft for you to hear. I'm sorry for being rude." the shopkeeper bows as he apologizes

_"That's quite unreasonable, **I**  wasn't able to notice him? Unless..."_ he muses  _"Interesting."_ he mumbles enough for the other to hear, Kuroko simply tilts his head.

"I see," his eyes softens before proceeding to look around the shop "Pardon me then." he adds.

The blunette nods, acknowledging the man's apology.

"So, sir...?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuro."

"Ah. Akashi-san." The name rolled out naturally. He thought that the name was very befitting for the redhead.

Meanwhile, the mention of his name made him smirk. Who would've thought he liked how his name was uttered from the blunette's lips? Fascinating.

"I have been recommended to your shop by Midorima Shintaro."

"Yes, Midorima-kun called me earlier and informed me of you," he explains as he walks behind the counter "Now, what can I do for Akashi-san?"

"I am looking for a combination of red, purple, and white." he inquires

"Any specific flower?"

"None. I'll leave it up to you." he says "Shintaro said you do a fine job in your profession." he adds

"You exaggerate, but thank you." the blunette answers as he walks toward the buckets of different flowers as if he was already visualizing the arrangement. "Ah, how would you like it arranged?" he asks

"A bouquet, please."

The shopkeeper smiles "Understood.", he pauses for a while and scrutinizes the man before him. Looking at the mogul closely- the redhead did not strike him as someone who would have a lover, or if he did; Kuroko is sure that he wouldn't have enough time for him to stop by a secluded flower shop like this. Normally, these kind of busy bees would send for their secretary or just order online. Then it hit him. Ahh... He really must love the person whom he will be giving it to. How nice.

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes." he informs "Would you be waiting, sir? Or do you want it delivered?"

"I'll wait." the mogul simply answers

"Well then, excuse me." the blunette bows as he excuses himself to make the bouquet. He went further inside the shop, leaving Akashi to do a little sightseeing around the shop.

After a good waiting of 20 minutes, the tealhead shopkeeper came out holding a bouquet of flowers wrapped up in white linen paper and a gold, thick satin bow. The bouquet had a combination of red roses, white daisies and a beautiful shade of purple wisterias. It's a beautiful arrangement, Akashi marveled; but he couldn't help stifle a laughter.

"Is something wrong, Akashi-san?" the blunette tilts his head. A habit of his when he is curious.

"No, Pardon me." the other clears his throat as he straightens his jacket. Akashi walks toward the counter to further examine the bouquet.

"It's beautiful." he says as he fumbles with the ribbon "I'll be taking it."

The blunette nods with a smile. "Thank you for your patronage."

Akashi paid handsomely, in which the blunette insists to give back. Thanks to Kuroko's poker face, Akashi decided to just pay the right amount. The blunette once again, thanks the mogul of his purchase. The redhead nodded as a response and cupped the bouquet carefully in his right arm.

Kuroko missed the smirk on the moguls face as he left.

* * *

 

-A week later-

Kuroko Tetsuya was scrambling back and forth as he answers calls and faxes of orders. He didn't quite like this time of year since it really becomes hectic. Aside from Valentines, Halloween, or the 1st and 2nd of November is the time where he gets a lot of orders. And today is November 2nd.

The door kept dinging as the shop was flooded by people wanting to buy flowers for their deceased beloved. Luckily he had a few friends helping out.

"Kuroko-kun. Another one came!" a brunette calls out as he holds out a bouquet of red roses to Kuroko

"Again? This is the fifth time this week." he sighs as he takes the bouquet off the other's custody

"I wonder who sends those though..." Furihata mumbles

"I don't know. It only has a red card, and a poem written on it everytime."

"Wow, you might have just gotten yourself an admirer!" Furihata lilts

"That would be impossible." Kuroko flatly declines

"Well you can't rule out the possibility." the other shrugs "What does it say anyway?"

 

_[Have you any idea how much I think of you?_  
_So much it has become a pastime;_  
_Are you aware of how often I drown_  
_Inside your perfect blue eyes;_  
_My mind is so crowded with reflections of you_  
_For other thoughts I have not the time.]_

 

"Embarrassing things..." he answers as he reads the letter to himself. Despite what he said, a blush couldn't help but invade his cheeks. Seriously, every time, this person would send flowers to his shop addressed to him.

At first it was a pink bouquet of flowers but after the third day, the person sent red roses instead; and every time, a red card was attached to it along with a cheesy poem as if it came from a shoujo manga. Goddammit, he is 25 years old for cripes sake! He shakes his head lightly and releases a long breath.

Thank you for your help, Furihata-kun." he croaked

"You must be really tired, huh?" Furihata giggles "Just another hour and we'll be closing, right?"

"Yes." the blunette answers as he puts the roses behind the counter before another ring took their attention. The two then scurries off to their previous work.

* * *

 

"Thank you for the hard work!" the blunette and his temporary workers bows as they accredited each other for the work done. It was already 5 pm so it meant closing time. The workers helped clean the place a bit before leaving after a court goodbye to the manager.

He stretches his limbs to relax his tired muscles from all those scrambling. He remembers the flowers and proceeds to arrange them properly inside the vase where he had been keeping all the _mystery flowers_. It had accumulated so much, he notices. He couldn't help but wonder who this person is, a fond smile was plastered on his face.

Kuroko hears the sudden ding of the bell, they were already closed, so maybe it was one of his friends that forgot something? But for some reason, Kuroko knew it wasn't. And he was right.

Right in front of the counter was Akashi Seijuro, standing there in his regal presence.

"Uhm... Hello, Akashi-san. Unfortunately, the shop is already closed." he informs as he jogs his way towards the redhead

"I know. Sorry for barging in." the mogul bluntly answers

"So? Is Akashi-san in need of anything?" Kuroko asks, quite confused; but something from the back of his mind, knew why this person was here.

The redhead didn't answer, instead, his eyes travelled towards the vase where the  _mystery flowers_  were cared for.

"I'm glad that you took care of them." Akashi gave a faint smile as he looked at Kuroko

Kuroko felt his heart thump as various questions flooded his mind.

"Uhm... Akashi-san... Is Admirer-kun?" the blunette fumbles with his words, along with a hint of doubt whether he shouldv'e asked or not.

Akashi chuckles before revealing a new set of bouquet of red roses in front of Kuroko.

"Hello, Sherlock." he half jokes as he gives the bouquet to the beet red blunette

The blunette sees a card sticking out of it and decides to read it.

"Can I have the priveledge of dating you?" Akashi says as if reading the blunette as he read the card along with an offered hand.

"Way to confess during Halloween, Romeo." the blunette smiles as he takes the mogul's hand.

The redhead only smirks.

* * *

 

-A year later-

"Hello, Okaa-sama. Today I have someone very special to me that I would like you to meet." a redhead stood in front of a grave as he traces the name engraved on it.

 

[Akashi Shiori   
18xx - 19xx]

 

"Good morning. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuro-kun's lover. He has been taking care of me so much. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kuroko introduces himself as he bows at the last statement. He laid the bouquet of white roses and daisies in front of the grave before praying along side his lover.

The two males were both quiet on their way back to the parking lot, their hands intertwined to protect them from getting cold. The silence broke when the redhead chuckled.

"What's wrong, Sei?" the blunette asks

"I just remembered the first time we met." he reminisces "You thought that I was going to give the bouquet to a lover. It was cute." he chuckles as he tugs Kuroko nearer so that their bodies are closer together.

"Well, you didn't tell me; and naturally that would one think... Based on your color combination." the blunette retorts in defense as he pouts

"That was the reason I fell in love with you though." Akashi says before placing a kiss on the other's forehead

"Sei is weird." the blunette jokes as he laughs "Thank you for introducing me to your mother." he adds as he nuzzles his face on Akashi's chest.

"Anything for my soon-to-be Akashi Tetsuya." he smiles.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sumiko (澄子) - Japanese name meaning "clear/pure thinking child."
> 
> Update: Changed Sei-kun's moma's name to Shiori
> 
> Okay, I don't know how the end happened. Lol.  
> Anyway, I died of excessive fluff and rainbows a few times while writing this;  
> So please do Rate and Review~
> 
> Important Note: I take requests and suggestions.


	2. Cruise Ship AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2: Cruise Ship AU! A once in a lifetime encounter has completely changed Kuroko Tetsuya's dull world; and that is meeting Akashi Seijuro, a man who pledges his love in their first encounter under the red sky. Reality hits him hard when he realizes everything is temporary, and so is his life with the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is inspired by the Luxury Residence at Sea liners and Kamon Saeko-sensei's "Love Started From the Sea".
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- lots, OOCness, and perhaps a little hint of lemony goodness, but yanno, I have no plans of making this one-shot compilation M-Rated, so... Yeah...
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and Mitsu no Tsumatta Joushi are not mine to claim; they belong to their respective author/ess and artist.

**II - Cruise Ship AU!**

"I got kicked out again..." mumbles a teal-haired man around his twenties as he walks aimlessly down the road.

In his hand is a blue duffel that was too big to be for camping. He finds himself in a seaside park and decides to rest his tired limbs on a nearby bench. The sea was beautiful, everything is crimson colored and he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the burning sunset. He fishes out his wallet in his pocket and counts his money in hand, he sighs. With his low presence and dull personality, he was often forgotten and ignored; well, technically he wasn't noticed, so it's quite different from being ignored, but still- maybe that's why his parents abandoned him in a small orphanage back when he was a baby, leaving only his name: Kuroko Tetsuya.

By the time he reached 16, he left the orphanage and decided to support himself by searching for various part-time jobs, the orphanage's education is enough for him to be able to cope up, he was smarter than kids of his age after all. But trying to find work without having a decent educational background is hard and tiring. Tetsuya can only do so much as work in a fast food restaurant only to be fired for "not entertaining costumers", who in reality, didn't just notice him. For five years he kept working and doing various part-time jobs, as well as searching for places where he could stay in with a low renting fee. So here he is now, staring at the sunset after he had just been kicked out by his hag of a landlady that wanted the payment to be on time; not his fault for getting fired yet again in the video rental shop he was working at a week ago.

"I don't have enough for a hotel room." he curses. He might just as well find a secluded part in the park and stay there for the night then hunt for a job in the morning. Tetsuya stands up and grabs his duffel, he was about to walk away when he suddenly felt eyes boring onto his back. It was an unfamiliar feeling to be stared at, so he turned to see who was there.  _"To think someone was sharp enough to see me."_

The crimson sunset blended with the man who was now in front of him. Red is his locks and so are his breathtaking ruby irises, it was as if the man is the sun itself, glaring down at his misery. "How stunning." the man says, in what he decodes in the English language.

The man closes their distance. Tetsuya involuntary takes a step back, whoever this foreigner is and despite how gorgeous he is, he's creeping him the hell out. The man notices this and gives him a soft, innocent smile that turned his cheeks pink. "Ah, pardon me." the man now spoke in Japanese that made Tetsuya cringe.  _"What the hell, he's accent is perfect! And so is his voice..."_ Tetsuya thought but the latter was left in the back of his mind.

"It's just, I have never seen such a beauty before." The man continues as he takes the blunette's hand in his and kisses it. "Would you do me a favor and be my company while in here?"

"What. What. What. What.  **WHAT.** " Tetsuya thinks repeatedly, trying to process what the main said. Was he seriously being hit on by this foreigner(?), okay, gorgeous foreigner? Surreal. Maybe he meant be his tour guide? But the man looked loaded, he could've just hired a professional tourist.

"Y-you mean be your tour guide" he manages to croak out

"No my dear, I meant be my wife." the man smoothly replies, Tetsuya stares at him as if he had grown three heads. He just met him today! He's a guy- his sexual preference is of the same gender, but still, the vital part is that, HE IS FREAKIN' INVISIBLE.

"Wh- Wife?!" the blunette's impassive mask falls as he hears the absurd request "I'm a man! And I just met you!"

"Indeed you are, but I don't see the problem in that." the redhead reasons "I am Akashi Seijuro, now, tell me your name so that we be acquainted to each other. After all, I need to know my beautiful wife's name." the man gives Tetsuya a smirk and it only made the blunette blush shades deeper than the sunset.

"Well, Akashi-san, unfortunately I've no time to entertain you. I still have to look for a place to stay so I would very much like it if you leave me be. Good day." Tetsuya retorts and starts to walk away as he pretended to not hear the other's plea to wait.

"I have an offer that can be a benefit to both of us." the redhead states in a clear tone that sent shivers down the blunette's spine

Tetsuya doesn't turn around, but the way he stopped means that he's all ears. Seijuro smiles ans continues, "I can lend you a place to stay, but you have to accompany me in that house for two weeks, and after that: I'll give you the full custody of the house, it will be yours to live in."

After hearing the last part, Tetsuya turns fully to look at the other, there was no lie in his eyes, it was sincere yet petrifying.

"Y-you mean be your housekeeper for two weeks then you give me the house?" Tetsuya clarifies "I- I don't believe you, if it was really your house, then why would you give it away to a stranger?"

"Worry not, I am not often in the country, I haven't used that place for a long time now, it would be a waste for it to just stay there, so it is better if another is to benefit from it. Besides..." the redhead stares at Tetsuya's eyes with warmth that gave him a painful feeling in his chest. "You are not just somebody..." Seijuro continues. The redhead once again closes their distance. "You are the one who caught my eye. It was love at first sight." he concludes as he caresses the other's reddening cheek with his thumb.

"F-fine." the smaller one weakly mutters but it was enough for the other to hear.

"Now, I would be very much pleased if you tell me your name."

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya." Seijuro tests it out before he smiles, liking the way how it rolled out in his tongue. "A beautiful name suits a breathtaking person such as yourself."

Tetsuya humphs, but saying that his name was beautiful made him feel a little better about himself, it was the name his parents had given afterall. Maybe he'll try to trust this person a little.  _Only a little._

* * *

 

It had been a week since he first came in Seijuro's house (It was more like a mansion, believe me). At first, he was worried that maybe he'll be led to something that is unbecoming, like illegal stuff. But he concluded that if ever he finds Seijuro doing something uncanny, he'd not hesitate bash his face with his  _Ignite Pass,_  good thing he played basketball back in the orphanage.

Turns out that Seijuro is rarely home by the day, he comes back in the night only requesting for Tetsuya to greet him like a Japanese wife. But seeing as he'd welcome Seijuro home and prepare him breakfast, dinner and a bath, could only make his manliness diminish as he finds himself as a genuine wife. It didn't help that the other would sometimes ask for a cuddle or sleep with him on the bed... While cuddling. Yep, just cuddling.

* * *

 

"Tetsuya, I'm home!" Seijuro greets as he removes his shoes in the front porch.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya greets back from the kitchen "Iv'e just finished cooking up dinner, or would you like a warm bath first?" he adds as if it was a recorded video tape, it all came out naturally now.

"I want Tetsuya." the redhead replies before suddenly hugging the other from behind

"Wh-Wha?! Stop joking! A-Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya stutters while trying to pry the other from him. "Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya..." Seijuro utters his name like a poison surging through his body, it was arresting and sinful. Tetsuya's breath hitches as he sees the other's hungry eyes that was filled with... Sadness? He doesn't know why but Tetsuya doesn't like this Akashi-kun. He wraps his arms around the other's lean shoulders and patted his soft crimson locks.

_"I want to hold you."_

That night, Seijuro held Tetsuya in his arms as they passionately engraved their bodies on each other's being until dawn.

* * *

 

After they made love, their days together continued. Tetsuya would greet Seijuro back with a peck as if it was natural. The extent of their relationship is unknown, but both knew that it wasn't just a simple employee-employer relationship, nor is it friends with benefits; there was warmth and love, and Tetsuya knew that.

Days passed that Tetsuya didn't even notice the date, and that his short-lived happiness was now at its end.

"Two days more." he thought as he slumps on the couch that felt so empty without Seijuro wrapping him around his lean chest. Tetsuya was too lost in his thoughts to even notice that Seijuro had already arrived and was looking at him worriedly.

"A-ah- Sei-kun, welcome back."

It doesn't take a genius for Seijuro to know what was bothering the other, apparently, Seijuro  **is** a genius. He sits beside the other and kisses his forehead. "Hold out your hand." he requests. Tetsuya complies and holds out his hand before feeling a cold, hard object on his palm. "It's the key to the house." Akashi clarifies.

The blunette's eyes widen, he did not expect for Seijuro to give him the key this early, or for him to give it to him at all. He was dumb enough to hope that Seijuro wouldn't leave, that they would always be together. But Seijuro is too far away from him, he doesn't even know where and what Seijuro's occupation, home and lifestyle is. It was painful, but the only thing to blame was himself. He gives his beloved a bitter smile before standing up towards the kitchen. "Thank you..." he mumbles, "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, I'm sorry for not informing you," Tetsuya gives the redhead an incredulous look "I have a dinner date today..." Tetsuya's heart felt it had been broken and crushed into a thousand pieces, he turns around and bites his lip.

"I-I see, I'll just eat it myself then..."

"What are you talking about, go and get dressed. I won't go on a date by myself you know." Seijuro says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I already prepared a set of clothes for you to wear, love." he adds as he walks towards the other and gave him a paper bag that looked like it was from an expensive store.

"O-okay." Wow, he felt stupid. But at least he'd get to have one last date with his beloved redhead.

* * *

 

An hour later, the two arrived in a cruise ship that was currently holding an extravagant party. Everything was sparkly and classy that Tetsuya felt he was out of place. He decided to take a breath of fresh air and stepped outside.

 _"This is the world where Sei-kun is, it is not mine nor will it ever be..."_ he thinks bitterly as he felt tears run down his pale cheeks.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuro notices the other wipe something on his face with his sleeve "Are you okay? Did something happen? Is someone bothering you? I'll give him hell if he'd dare to-" Seijuro was shushed when he felt Tetsuya's lithe fingers touch his lips.

"It's Sei-kun... It's all because of Sei-kun..." he says, now fully facing the redhead as tears started to fall down unceasingly in his azure orbs, "I know that it was supposed to be a contract of two weeks... But I... You're gonna have to leave... I lo-"

Tetsuya couldn't complete his confession when he felt lips on his. Seijuro continued to ravage the blunette until his tears of sadness stops and was replaced by tears of pleasure. The blunette couldn't remember what happened next, but all he knew that Seijuro held him, feeling the fiery contact of their bare skin while chanting each other's names until he fell unconscious.

Tetsuya woke up the next day feeling light-head. It took time for him to notice that he was sleeping naked and was not in Sei- no, his home. He could feel the slight moving of the room and the first thing that came in his mind was an earthquake, but was then changed when he hears the refreshing splash of water and the soft caws of seagulls.

"S-Sei-kun?" he calls for the other's name, afraid that he might be in someone else's room, and possibly, did him; but he remembered his Sei-kun's touches. He ran outside only to be greeted by the open deck and in the middle of the friggin' sea.

"Where... S-Sei-kun!" he gasps when he sees his beloved redhead on the top deck staring at him warmly.

"Had a good sleep, my love?"

"D-don't my love me! Where are we?! Where am I?!" the blunette bellows

"You are in my ship, a cruise ship where people buy units and live here, relying only on the occasional stops in unknown cities where the wind takes us."

"Y-You're the Captain of a cruise ship- But, but why am I..."

"At first, I was content that I get to be with you for a short time... But I realized that I can't be without you." Seijuro explains before going down to meet the blunette who was cutely wrapped with a huge white blanket.

"Didn't you ever think that I may have left many things behind in Japan?" Tetsuya asks in an angry manner, but his eyes and the tears couldn't hide the happiness that he currently felt.

"I already did a background check on you." Seijuro chuckles.

"You stalker." Tetsuya counters as he leans his head on the other's chest

"I'd prefer if you call it, countermeasures."

"But is it okay? For you to be with me, a plain, invisible guy...?"

"My love, we're on the sea. Everything is possible." the redhead discloses as he claims the other's lips.

**_A promise of happiness and bountiful love that the sea was a witness to._ **

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha... An abrupt ending? I dunno, typing it in one go is hard. I do hope you guys enjoyed the fluff~  
> See you next update~ owo/  
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed.  
> Please do rate and review tho.
> 
> I'll try to comply with your requests soon, so you guys are welcome to leave a prompt~


End file.
